Dark Brotherhood
by Sorakesu
Summary: It based in the game of Oblivion which I did not see in the listing so i listed it in here. There is graphic violence in it so be warned.


Sora slowly walked though the empty field toward her target's house. The man's house sat in the woods in a meadow surrounded by tall grass and trees. Sora pulled out her twin set of chains that had little needles covering the links. They were made from the hardest mythrill that Sora could find. They were a black, blue color with the stain of red from all the assassinations that had been done because of the guild that Sora is part of, The Dark Brotherhood. Sora looked at the house with her blood red eyes, for a full minute as the wind blew against her pale white skin. Making her black cape blow in the breeze. She looked down at herself and saw her black pants, black boots, and she had even found a black shirt that had blue on the collar, and the thread that held her shirt together. Her ears were pointed and listened to the noise that came from the house.

'_I think I will wait till he goes to sleep.' _

She put her chains back into the sheaths and checked to make sure her oak bow and her red and black feathered arrows were tightly on her back. Sora looked at the oak tree that was planted near the window of the house. Giving who ever sat in the tree could look right in the window. Sora crept up to the tree and pulled her medium height body in to the lowest branch and climbed up to the to about the fifth branch that was level with the window. She looked in at the wood elf that was going to the second level of his house that was were his bed, dresser, end table that had a dagger laying on it. Sora climbed a couple more branches so to watch the wood elf through the window that was just above the first one. The elf had his back to the window and was looking through his dresser for something. Sora pulled off her bow from her back and pulled a arrow from her quiver and notched an arrow pulling the bow string back slowly. Sora looked down the length of her arrow and took aim at the back shoulder blade of the wood elf. The elf suddenly turned around and looked through the window seeing Sora aiming the bow at him. Sora let the arrow go it shattered to window glass and hit the elf in his heart. He gave a small cry and then fell over and his leg twitched for on last time. Sora let out her breath then jumped in though the shattered window. She put her bow back on her back and pulled out on of her chains rapping it around her right hand and moved over to the wood elf body. He was still too still, so Sora slowly crouched down near the elf's neck and checked for a pulse.

'_Oh he is dead! I thought he would put much more of a fight…' _

Sora quickly rapped a chain around the man's feet and yanked him there the window and watch his body land in front of the door. Then Sora jumped out the window landing lightly on the ground next to the body and tree. Sora quickly cut off the man's head and shoved it into her sack that she had put in her pocket earlier. She then sat down by the tree and started chanting as a huge circle of light appeared around her teleporting to the Dark Brotherhood's main base. Sora stood up and almost fell back down as she felt her strength drain slightly due to the spell. Then Sora pulled her hood back over her long blue hair and straighten up and went to look for the guild master to turn in the head as proof that she completed her deed.

As Sora was walking past, Kiko smirked and crossed her arms, leaning against a pillar in the underground main chamber of the Brotherhood's sanctuary. Like the other assassins, she was dressed in all black. Loose black pants, large black boots, and a black short sleeved shirt. Her arms and hands were covered by unique black gloves that went from her elbow all the way down to the base of her fingers, keeping her fingers open for precise work, such as lock picking. She had the hood of her long black cloak pulled up. She fixed her crimson eyes on Sora.

"Heard you killed the tree hugger," she said quietly, her smile revealing a few of her sharp teeth, "Are the only contracts they have left for you anymore all old men and elves that could hardly lift a sword, much less defend themselves? It must be rather boring for someone of your…talents."

Her voice was low and husky, having a slight growl to it, as if she had just gotten done screaming her lungs out a few minutes earlier.

She absentmindedly pushed back her hood and shook her hair out a little, the strands flashing white in the shadowy darkness of the sanctuary. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length, and a stunning silver-white color. It was slightly unkempt and brushed over half of her face, covering one of her ruby eyes.

She tapped the finger nails of her hand against the wall. They were long and sharp, more like claws then nails.

"Looking for Vicente?" she asked, nodding towards the bag, "I still don't see how you put up with that. Cutting the heads off and all… I refuse. If my contract isn't filled, I don't return. They know I'll get the job done."

She shrugged, her eyes focusing on someone moving on the other side of the room. An Argonian, getting a book off the main room's bookshelves.

"I think Vicente's in the living quarters, probably threatening Annointta about putting garlic in the food again," Kiko chuckled quietly, sounding more like she was coughing then laughing with her rough voice, "If I'm not mistaken, I think he means to send us both out on the next contract together. I overheard him talking with Ocheeva. Somewhere up north. Their putting me with you to help you track the men we're supposed to assassinate down in the snowy mountains. Sounds fun."

She grinned wolfishly.

Sora was, of course, one of the only ones that knew of Kiko's true nature. One of the few that knew she was a werewolf.

Sora gave a small sigh, the cold weather and being a vampire did not mix.

"Fine, Ill go find Vicente and give him the good news about the wood elf." Sora slowly made her way down the dark passageway to a pair of huge wooden doors. She gave a small knock on the doors.

"Come in Sora…" Sora entered the chamber that was light with only two candles.

"I have finished the job you have sent me on." Sora said with a small sigh as she toss the head onto the table.

"I see… Well I have a new job for you and Kiko. I want you two to go into the mountains and track some men."

"I understand sir, I'll have Kiko fill me in with the rest of the information." Sora said as she turned to leave.

"Sora… wait, please be careful and make sure to feed before you go!"

"I understand sir." Sora opened one of the big wooden doors and made her way back out to the main chamber.

Kiko was in the same place Sora had left her. She kept her red eyes on her as Sora walked back up to her.

"Ocheeva just briefed me on the mission," she said, pushing off of the pillar she was leaning on, "I need to get my stuff before we head out. If you have anything to do before we leave, I suggest you do it now. We won't be back for a while. Come get me when your ready."

She turned and strode off towards the living quarters, dark cloak billowing out behind her like a shadow. The only thing that could be seen of her in the darkness of the sanctuary was her stunning silver hair.

Stepping into the living quarters area of the sanctuary, Kiko took a breath. She could smell everything. The food, the oils used to clean weapons and armor, musty blankets, wood, dried blood, metal, humans, elves, Khajiit, Argonian, the pet rat – Schemer, all of it. It was one of the gifts, and curses, of lycanthropy. Scent.

She walked over to her bed. It was the one farthest to the left, against the corner of the wall, in the shadows. To the side of it was her chest, the box containing everything she owned in the world.

She went down on one knee and opened the chest, pulling out her black leather pack. It was already packed with the things she'd need. Potions, lockpicks, food, a few books. A steel dagger was tucked away in a sheath, not for fighting, for cutting wood and other useful tasks. Kiko didn't carry a weapon, it would only hinder her. Her weapons were natural.

Before she became a werewolf, she had been a Breton mage. She still used magic, even though most werewolves had forsaken it's use. Then there were the claws and fangs of her wolf form.

She paused in checking her pack's continents at this thought, then she shook her head and closed the pack, standing up and strapping the pack to her back, underneath her cloak. After that she sat on her bed, waiting for Sora.

Sora rolled her eyes at Kiko's back and made her way in the opposite direction towards the sleeping quarters of the lower ranks. She pulled her hood back up over her long blue hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. Slowly she made her way into the bunk and looked around for her victim. She like the male, animal type of prey. Looking over the bunk beds there were a few people. A wood elf, Khajiit, and a Argonian.

_Well Kiko will kill me if I come to pick her up with the scent of Khajiit blood on me! Well Oh well I wanted cat food anyway and they taste the best. _Sora gave a small shrug and move over to the male Khajiit that was snoring and it sounded like a sonic boom very time he breathed. Slowly bending her head down till her mouth was a few inches away from his neck. She grabbed his arms and bite down on his neck and started to suck his blood from his neck tasting the sweet and slightly salty taste that came with the Khajiit. Sora took about two pints of blood that was about as much as she could take without killing the poor kitty- cat. She then quickly removed her fangs from his neck and sneaked back out of the bunks. Sora moved up the dark passageways till she came to the room she shared with Kiko and a couple of other member of her brotherhood. She slipped in to the room closing the door behind her and walked over to her bed and chest that was right next to Kiko's. Sora pulled off her key from around her neck and opened her chest. She pulled out her oiling cloth and gave her chains a quick rub down to make sure there was no left over blood. Then she pulled out her own set of book bag but hers were a dark brown almost black. She had hers packed from her last mission so all she add was her tent that she pilled on top of her bag and then swung it on the her back under her cloak.

"Ready…" Sora asked in a husky voice that she gets right after she feeds, looking at Kiko.

Kiko flicked her crimson eyes upward to Sora as she came in the room. She pulled her legs up to sit in a cross-legged position on top of the bed covers, grasping her knees with her clawed hands.

"You smell like _blood_," Kiko grinned, rocking back and forth a little, "You know your not allowed to feed on members of the brotherhood."

She made a growling tsk tsk sound.

"Your funeral if you get caught," she shrugged and jumped to her feet, landing silently beside Sora, "Lets go then, shall we? I long to be under the open sky again."

She pulled her cloak around her and exited the living quarters, not waiting for an answer from Sora. Once in the main chamber, she walked over to the small circular room with the ladder that was the secret back exit to the sanctuary. She reached up and latched onto the ladder with her right hand and foot, then she swung around, half hanging off the ladder, to see if Sora was following.

Sora followed silently as Kiko made her exit from the living quarters. She knew the risk of feeding off a fellow brother but she really didn't care at this point because she wanted someone easy and quick. Sora followed Kiko to the ladder and waited for her to climb up all the way.

_Damn you are taking way to long to get up a ladder!_

Sora jumped straight into the air and landed lightly above Kiko and then climb the rest of the steps and pushed aside the grate of the well, pulling herself out and hopped over the edge, landing on the wet grass. It was pouring rain out and everything was soaking wet.

_This is going to be soo much fun! I just love the rain! Hopefully it will clear up when we get out of town._

Kiko grinned at her companion's lack of patience as she leapt out of the well after her. Outside, the rain falling from the heavens instantly soaked her silver hair. She pulled the hood of her black cloak up over her head, the cloak being water proof kept everything else dry. She didn't mind the rain. It would make it easier for them to slip out of town unnoticed and get north without interruption. Plus, it would change to snow as they moved northward, into the mountains. She pulled her cloak closer around her and set off at a silent walk, keeping to the shadows of the town wall.

At the gate, the guards gave them no trouble. Kiko smiled to herself as they strode past them and out into the forest beyond. The duke of the town was both bribed and threatened to keep out of brotherhood business. The guards would never stop any person in a black cloak without an open reason.

Once through the gate, Kiko took the path leading to their left, north.

"Okay, so we start the search at dive rock," Kiko said, raising her voice over the sound of the rain, "The men were seen around there recently by the man staying at Arin's camp, down at the bottom of the slope. I'm pretty sure I can pick up their scent from there. It's a group of common tong thugs, apparently. Probably come over from Morrowind to trade skooma or some other illegal items."

"Well have to see, I hope there are at least some descent fighters there. All my jobs have been on the boring side." Sora said with a slightly husky voice. It was slowly clearing up as well as the taste of blood in her mouth.

Kiko shook her head, her mane of silvery hair shimmering in the shadows of her cloak's hood.

"For you, perhaps," she said, her voice, unlike Sora's, would never stop being a rough growl, "But I doubt they have any men trained to fight my kind. Unless any of them have been to Slothsiem."

Her red eyes glinted in the dark of the rain clouds.

"Lets pick up the pace, shall we?" she asked suddenly, eager to be on, "I want to reach the area in at least two days time."

She shifted her stride to a light, mile eating jog. So like the lope of a wolf that could carry her for days without tiring.


End file.
